Mikli
|name = Mikli |kana = ミクリー |rōmaji = Mikurī |manga debut = Chapter 126 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Black (1999) Grey (2011) |hair = Ash Gray (1999) Maroon (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Mikli (ミクリー, Mikurī) was a player of the Greed Island game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 Appearance Mikli was an obese woman of average height, she had a snub nose with a mole on the bottom left side of it, prominent lower eyelashes, thin eyebrows, and a round-shaped head.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 She wore a plain short-sleeve t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt, pants with big heart-shaped symbols over the knee area, a fanny pack that was positioned on her left side, and shoes. Personality Not much is known about Mikli's personality, but though she like the other alliance members were disconcerted by the fact they have bombs attached to all of them, she notices that the numbers on their bombs are dropping at different rates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Plot Greed Island arc Mikli is one of the twenty-one candidates that pass Tsezguerra's recruitment test. Right after listening to the game rules, she descends the stairs from the Shiso Tree and walks past Zetsk and Gon. Off screen Mikli and some other new players convinced to join Nickes' Alliance, presumably by Contarch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 She is along with the alliance recruits, patiently wait in front of the Shiso Tree for Jispa's arrival. At the moment of his arrival, he instantly uses an "Accompany" to transport the recruits to Kosofftro, whom sits near the alliance base and introduces himself to the group. As the new recruits are lead to the base by Jispa, he divulges to them that their first task is to collect certain spell cards in Masadora for the alliance. At the base, the new recruits are instructed by two senior members to memorize a list of spell cards within an hour and if they fail, they'll be assigned as gofers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 132 By the time Nickes' alliance nearly collects all of the cards in the game, all of the alliance members gather at the base and Nickes congratulates all of them for their hard work and ensures everyone the end is finally near. Requesting to have a word Genthru reveals himself to be the Bomber and claims that every alliance member has a bomb attached to them. Hearing this makes senior member Jispa, try and retaliate against Genthru, only to have his face blow off by the Bomber.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 As a way to be impartial towards the alliance members, Genthru proposes in exchange for disarming the bombs attached to them he demands that all of the alliance members forfeit all of their restricted slot cards to him. He then escapes using a "Leave" spell card causing a great turmoil to stir with the alliance members. Amidst it, Mikli notices that the countdown numbers on all of the bombs aren't simultaneously decreasing, to which another alliance member Abengane surmises that the bombs are synchronized with their heart rates. With no other alternatives after Jispa's death, the alliance members surrender all of their restricted slot cards to the Bombers in hopes that they will disarm the bombs attached to them. However, in an act of deception, the Bombers simultaneously set off the bombs nearly decimating all of the members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Mikli's name is mentioned in Gon's binder with a black dot next to it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Due to the main reason why all of the members joined Nickes' Alliance are because they lack combat abilities, so it can be assumed that Mikli has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Mikli is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Mikuri Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters